


Twenty Years

by hope_s



Series: Heistwives Toybox [21]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Debbie Pov, Drinking, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light breeding kink, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Canon, Smut, Special Occasion, squirting dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_s/pseuds/hope_s
Summary: Debbie returns home to find Lou preparing a fancy dinner, but she can't quite remember what the occasion is.
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Heistwives Toybox [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583962
Comments: 31
Kudos: 57





	Twenty Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous26](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous26).



> Fulfilling the prompt: Lou and Debbie playing around with the squirting dildo and having it unload in Debbie's mouth, then Lou sitting on Debbie's face, then Debbie fucking Lou. (Kudos to you, anon, for the specificity!). 
> 
> I was totally planning to keep this series to 20 fics, but this prompt was irresistible. 
> 
> In this fic, I reference the night they met, which may be read in the first chapter of "Sonata for Silence and Two Pairs of Stilettos."

**Winter 2019**

Debbie stood, looking out at the bay. Dark grey clouds raced across the sky, and the icy wind blew her hair back in curtains. Across the water, snow was beginning to fall – large white flakes drifting down into the choppy waves. Debbie buried her hands more deeply in her pockets and took a deep breath. Ten months after her release from prison, she still wasn’t used to being able to breathe fresh air whenever she felt like it, and even though the temperature was well below freezing, Debbie felt warmth in her chest. She smiled, closed her eyes, and tilted her face towards the sky. Her cheeks burned and the wind coaxed a tear from between her eyelids.

Debbie tried to stand here for a few minutes every day, even when it was cold like this. She knew each rock under her feet, knew each crack in the cinderblock wall. Some days she felt like a queen, looking out towards Manhattan, which she couldn’t always see through the mist, surveying a kingdom full of possibilities. Some days the steady rush of the waves helped her think through a difficult part of a plan that wasn’t quite clicking into place. On rare occasions, she let her mind wander, counted birds and ships and stones, savored her freedom. Today was one of those days. One year and nine days ago, she had been given the news of Danny’s death. It wasn’t fair, she thought, that he couldn’t be here in the world anymore. Sometimes she hoped it was all a trick, but most days she was quite certain it wasn’t. It was annoying beyond belief that he had died before she ran the Met job, because God, she would have liked to see the look on his face. As much as talking to his marble tombstone helped, the stones didn’t smirk back at her with familiar brown eyes. Debbie sighed and opened her own eyes, half-expecting to see Danny’s looking back at her.

The sky was darkening even though it was only four o’clock. Debbie bit her lip, realizing as she did so that her face was going numb, and kicked a stone towards the water. It sank into the waves with a splash that went unheard over the rush of the waves and howl of the wind in her ears. Debbie turned and trudged back up the beach, tugging her coat closer around herself. The road between the beach and the loft was cracked and full of potholes, the pavement tinged a ghostly grey from the road salt the city had lain down during a snow storm a few weeks ago. Glancing over her shoulder at the dark clouds over the bay, Debbie wondered if there was more to come. The remnants of the first storm had mostly melted, leaving only a few dirty piles of slush behind, which had now frozen in the cold front that had moved in on Monday. It would be nice to get an inch or so to freshen things up; she always liked watching the snow.

Debbie’s breaths came out in puffs of steam, which clouded her vision as she approached the door of the warehouse. It was unlocked; Lou was home, and that warmed her. She pushed the door open and stepped inside.

“Glad you’re home,” Lou called over the roar of the kitchen fan.

Debbie blinked. “What’s all this?” she asked, curious, though not altogether surprised. The kitchen counter was piled high with ingredients – vegetables, spices, rice, and several packages of meat. Lou was busy at the stove, tossing onions and garlic into a pan sizzling with oil. The smell made Debbie feel light headed. She shouldn’t be hungry – she had eaten a hot dog from a cart as an afternoon snack – but Lou’s cooking always made her mouth water.

Lou didn’t look up from what she was doing. “We’re celebrating,” she said.

“Celebrating?” Debbie kicked off her shoes and hung her coat on one of the hooks by the door.

“ _Yes_ , Debs,” Lou said. Debbie could tell she was trying very hard to sound exasperated, but she couldn’t quite hide the smile in her tone.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Debbie said as she walked towards the kitchen, “but what are we celebrating?”

Lou looked up at her, fingers poised around a clump of chopped ginger. “Seriously?”

Debbie looked back at her, eyebrows slightly raised. She kept her face impassive and playful, though inside, her mind was whirring. She had missed something. Today was special, but why, _why_ was it special? It wasn’t either of their birthdays, nor was it the anniversary of a big job. There were another six weeks to go before they reached a year since Debbie had been released from prison. The first night they had been together – _really_ together – was the same night that Lou’s original plan of securing a club of her own had gone up in smoke, and that was too bittersweet for celebration. There was the day Lou had left, but that had been in March, and certainly not a day that Debbie looked back on with fondness. In their two decades together, there were precious few positive milestones, and most of those had occurred within the past year. Two decades. _Two decades…_

“Oh,” Debbie said quietly, mostly to herself.

“Got there?” Lou asked with a grin.

Debbie frowned. “But we weren’t…”

“No, but—”

“Do people usually celebrate this type of thing?” Debbie asked. She knew the answer should be obvious.

Lou smiled softly at her, and Debbie knew it was a mark of the depth of their connection that Lou resisted teasing her. “I think so,” she said kindly. “What, you don’t think about it?”

“I _do_ ,” Debbie said. “I do think about it. I remember feeling ridiculous, the way I gave you my address and then just left you there. I should have taken you home with me, I should have…” She trailed off.

Lou pursed her lips as though she were trying not to laugh. “You make me sound like a stray puppy.” She turned back to the stove and poured in soy sauce and a little sugar. Debbie watched her, entranced as always by Lou’s long fingers, by the way the tendons in her wrists shifted under her bracelets.

“I walked away from you,” Debbie said.

“And I showed up at your apartment the next day anyway, didn’t I?” Lou said.

“You did.”

Lou turned down the stove to let the sauce simmer. Debbie watched her move around the kitchen island towards her. She didn’t know why, but her heart was beating high up in her throat and her mouth had gone very dry. She sat down on one of the stools by the counter and let Lou come to her, spread her legs a little to invite Lou closer. Lou obeyed, stepped into Debbie’s space as though it were her own. Debbie sighed and leaned into her, took a deep breath of Lou’s perfume, which was faint under the smell of ginger now wafting through the room.

“I fell in love with you that night,” Lou murmured into Debbie’s hair.

Debbie knew it, hadn’t ever thought to give significance to the date, because it was so obvious. Besides, they had spent nineteen years, six months, and twenty-two days after that night _not_ admitting their feelings. Debbie wondered if she had fallen in love with her that day, too, but she wasn’t good at discerning emotions from this morning, let alone long ago. It didn’t matter now, anyway. She smiled against the skin of Lou’s neck. 

“I think that’s something to celebrate, don’t you?” Lou asked. She stroked Debbie’s back.

Debbie nodded and slipped her hands around Lou’s waist. “Twenty years,” Debbie whispered.

“It’s about time we had a romantic evening together, don’t you think?”

Debbie frowned and pulled back to look in her eyes, slightly nonplussed. “Lou, you do this _regularly_ , baby. Cooking nice food, candles…” 

Lou shrugged. “Doesn’t mean this isn’t special.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“Always.” The word, whispered against Debbie’s lips, was almost inaudible, and then Lou licked into her mouth. Debbie sighed and let her lead the kiss, let her body succumb and respond of its own accord. It was so easy to give up control to her, and if that didn’t show Debbie’s devotion, nothing did.

**

Lou was a good cook, and if there was one thing Debbie could point to that drew her to people, it was food. Well, food and a good jaw line. Beyond that, she didn’t have much of a type. Recently, she had concluded that Lou Miller was the epitome of whatever superficial factors she was attracted to. She checked boxes that Debbie didn’t realize needed to be checked. Lou could cook, _and_ she had a strong jawline, but she also matched Debbie’s wit and kept up with her schemes. She challenged her, trusted her, _believed_ in her. She accepted Debbie completely, even the part of her that had forgotten the anniversary of the day they met. She didn’t ask why Debbie hadn’t remembered.

Debbie sipped a glass of wine and looked across the table at Lou as she ate and talked, telling Debbie about a particularly complex love triangle between several of her staff at the club. Lou was always interested in people, and she genuinely _cared_. Debbie smiled and slowly chewed a bite of stir-fried chicken. After a minute, she realized Lou had stopped speaking and was looking at her curiously from across the table.

“What?” Debbie asked.

“You’re staring at me.”

“Just appreciating the view.” Debbie picked up her glass of wine and drained it. Lou poured her another glass. This was already her third, and the edges of her mind were feeling pleasantly fuzzy. Generally speaking, Debbie didn’t like being drunk – it slowed her thoughts to the point of discomfort and made her sleepy. Tonight however, she was too relaxed to let it bother her.

Lou grinned. “Me too.” Her gaze swept over Debbie’s face and then settled on her chest. Debbie felt her skin tingle and was glad she had thought to undo a few buttons before sitting down. She wasn’t wearing anything particularly provocative, but her blouses were versatile when it came to showing off a hint of lingerie. She had stolen this bra off a mannequin at Macy’s earlier in the day, and she knew Lou would appreciate the forest green color and the vine-like patterns in the lace. Debbie also knew it would make its way into Lou’s closet soon enough, and she didn’t mind. Debbie sipped her new glass of wine and sat back in her chair, encouraging Lou to stare. She was slightly too intoxicated to feel shy, and that was a good feeling.

“You’re welcome to take a closer look,” she told Lou. Flirting was simple when it was with a mark; it didn’t make her feel anything. Flirting with Lou was another story. On the one hand, it came so easily that Debbie found it difficult to tone it down even in public. On the other hand, it actually _meant_ something, and that was exhilarating, sometimes to the point of anxiety. It made her pulse race, and it required a precision that Debbie had spent twenty years perfecting.

“Patience,” Lou chided, “you have to finish your dinner before you get any dessert.”

Debbie grinned, pleased to see a flush coloring Lou’s cheek bones in the candlelight, and picked up her fork once more. Lou’s stir-fry was perfect. The rainbow of vegetables complemented the chicken perfectly, and everything was infused with soy and ginger and garlic. It didn’t take long for Debbie to clear her plate, looking pointedly at Lou every few minutes as though daring her to interrupt. Lou looked very pleased with herself as she finished her meal much more slowly than Debbie and then topped off their glasses of wine. Taking a sip, she stood up from the table and seemed to glide towards Debbie, slipping between the edge of the table and Debbie’s chair. She towered above Debbie, looking down at her. Debbie tilted her head slightly, waiting, eyes fixed on Lou’s face, which was smirking.

“Jailbird.” With one long finger, Lou reached out and traced the side of Debbie’s face, along her hairline to her jaw. Debbie felt her eyelids flutter. She bit her lip. The alcohol was hot in her veins, making her brave.

“What’s for dessert, baby?” She gave Lou a pursed lip smile.

“Hm,” Lou hummed a laugh, and looked away from Debbie for a moment, tongue massaging the inside of her cheek. After a moment she held out a hand to Debbie. “Join me?”

Debbie gave a snort of laughter. “Are we going somewhere?” But she took Lou’s hand and let her pull her to her feet. She swayed a little. “Woah,” she exclaimed. Debbie wasn’t usually one for having unplanned words fall out of her mouth, but usually the floor felt more solid beneath her feet. 

Lou caught her as she tipped sideways. “Alright?”

Debbie swept her hair out of her face and gave Lou a serious look. “Of course. Why do you ask?”

Lou grinned and then laughed, laughed hard enough that she had to put her wine glass down on the poker table. Debbie couldn’t help but join in, giggling into Lou’s shoulder. The thought flickered through her mind that no one except Lou had made her laugh like this. She set her wine next to Lou’s and slid her hands down Lou’s arms and interlaced their fingers. Lou stepped away from the table, tugging Debbie with her towards the center of the room and then to the tall windows. Outside, snow was falling steadily, shining in the streetlamps. Debbie tried to trace the paths of the snowflakes, it was almost a relief to find that her brain easily lost track of them. Usually, she couldn’t stop herself from following at least a dozen all the way to the ground.

“It’s pretty,” she said, surprising even herself.

Lou looked in the direction Debbie was staring and pulled Debbie back against her chest. Their hands, still interlaced, fell to Debbie’s hips. Debbie looked down at them and squeezed Lou’s fingers. Slowly, she guided Lou’s palms over her stomach, past her ribs, to her breasts. The silk of her blouse moved over her skin, making her shiver…or was that Lou’s breath under her ear as she nudged Debbie’s hair aside with her nose and kissed her neck? Debbie sighed, allowing Lou to hold her up and pull her closer and…

Debbie gasped as she registered something hard pressed against her ass. “Lou,” she murmured, letting her head fall back on Lou’s shoulder.

“Do you want dessert?” Lou asked. Each syllable was heavy and dark. 

Debbie very nearly whimpered, but she managed to maintain a shred of dignity and merely nodded vigorously. Lou chuckled and lost no further time. Debbie watched her buttons being undone in a trance, felt a tug at her waist band. She leaned forward and rested her palms against the cool glass of the window to steady herself as Lou worked her pants down her legs. Debbie stepped out of them and made to turn around, but Lou moved close behind her, pressing her closer to the glass.

“Wait,” Lou murmured.

Debbie was immediately frozen, attuned to every movement of Lou behind her. She could see her own reflection in the dark glass, felt exposed in only her forest green bra and black lace panties. The light in the room was too dim for her to see any reflection of Lou behind her, but Debbie could hear her undressing. Then came the click of a bottle cap, and Debbie felt a throbbing between her legs.

“I thought I’d use this one today,” Lou said. She was close behind Debbie once more, and Debbie felt the hardness against her backside again. To her surprise, it wasn’t wet with lube, not that she cared much. The wine was still hot in her blood, blurring everything but Lou.

“Which one?” she asked.

In answer, Lou pressed hard against her, and Debbie felt a small spurt of liquid land in the small of her back. “ _This_ one,” Lou murmured.

Debbie swooned and felt the cool glass against her forehead before she realized that she had leaned forward. Dully, she was aware that there was a street outside, but hardly anyone passed this way. She decided that, on the whole, the benefits of fucking against the window far outweighed the risks. She spread her legs a little, anticipation tight in her thighs and hips. Lou’s fingers swiped along the top of her ass, collecting the liquid that had landed there. A second later, Debbie groaned as Lou’s moistened fingertips slipped her thong to the side and found her entrance, spreading her open and pressing inside just enough to tease. She felt Lou shift her weight and then press forward, fingers digging into her hips, as the tip of the dildo pushed into her. Debbie tried to push back, encouraging Lou to move _faster_ , _harder_ , but Lou’s grip was tight and her pace never varied. By the time the toy was fully inside her, Debbie was panting.

Lou began to thrust, slowly at first, but quickening. Her breaths came faster, too. Debbie closed her eyes, fell into the bliss radiating from her core. Lou felt good, but that was only a small part of it. Lou was _hers_. Her hands fell to Lou’s at her hips, and she traced the opal engagement ring on Lou’s left hand with the same finger that held her own, which was set with sapphires. Debbie had never wanted to belong to anyone or anything in her entire life, but Lou had turned her world upside down. It had taken twenty years for her to realize it fully, but they weren’t wasting time now, and that’s what mattered. And maybe it _was_ good to celebrate that cold January night in a back alley all those years ago – the night they met – because she wouldn’t let herself take this for granted again, wouldn’t let herself forget that this was better than all those years dancing around each other. The best.

“So tight for me,” Lou murmured.

Debbie moaned. “You…,” she managed to gasp before a particularly deep thrust stole her words again.

Lou chuckled in her ear, but Debbie could hear the strain in her voice. The friction from this toy was different to the others, and Debbie knew it must be hitting all the right places for Lou to sound like that. It pushed her arousal to an even higher pitch to know what she was doing to her, and without thinking, Debbie dropped her hand between her legs. She just managed to graze her clit when Lou’s fingers closed around her wrist.

“What do you want, honey?” Lou asked.

“I want,” Debbie began. Lou thrust into her, and Debbie had to start over. “Touch me,” she said. “Please.”

Lou kissed the back of her neck and released Debbie’s wrist. Her fingers found Debbie’s clit, which was, by this time, aching. Debbie cried out, felt herself tremble at the first touch. And now everything was more intense, more present, just _more_. She was hurtling towards the edge, and she felt Lou’s hips stutter in their rhythm.

“Come inside me,” Debbie muttered, breath fogging the glass in front of her. “Oh, God, Lou. Please…”

Lou’s rhythm shifted, and Debbie could feel her shaking. With a groan, Lou pressed hard against her, plastering herself to Debbie’s back. She twitched her hips once, and Debbie felt liquid spurt inside her. Lou’s fingers pressed against her clit, and Debbie was gone, pulsing around the toy, held up by the window and Lou’s weight on her back. The snowflakes dancing in front of her vision turned to stars.

As soon as the world solidified once more, Debbie turned around. The dildo slipped out of her, leaving a mixture of arousal and lube on her inner thighs. Lou, whose reflexes were slightly slower than usual from the wine and the orgasm, didn’t resist as Debbie spun them around. Now Lou was pressed against the window, and Debbie imagined the muscles of her back showing up clearly through the glass in the light of the streetlamps. She was on her knees before she realized she had gotten there, the tip of the dildo bouncing in front of her lips. For the briefest moment, she stared up at Lou, who looked slightly surprised. But then Lou swept her palm across the toy, clearing most of the lube away, and Debbie leaned forward. The taste of the lube was faint compared to her own flavor coating the dildo. Debbie started with the tip, massaging it with her tongue and gazing up at Lou with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Fuck,” Lou murmured. Her fingers threaded into Debbie’s hair.

Debbie sucked the toy further into her mouth, bobbing her head. Lou didn’t guide her movements, but her hand was steady on the crown of Debbie’s head. Her other hand trailed up her own stomach to her breast, passing the nipple through her fingers. Debbie moaned around the toy at the sight and brought one hand to the base of the dildo, pressing it into Lou. Lou groaned and adjusted her shoulders against the window. Debbie lost herself in Lou’s pleasure, in the soft sounds of her own mouth, of Lou’s moans. She ignored the saliva dripping down her chin, breathed through her nose, and kept going, taking almost the entire toy down her throat. Lou’s thighs began to tremble and she bucked her hips unexpectedly. Debbie wasn’t expecting it, but she fought down a gag and swallowed around the toy. Just then, Lou pressed forward again, and this time, a spurt of sticky liquid hit the back of Debbie’s throat. Lou looked confused and pulled the toy back out of Debbie’s mouth, leaving a trail of lube along her tongue. It took a moment for the unpleasant taste to register, then Debbie sat back on her heels and tried desperately to wipe her mouth clean. It was no use, the foul taste lingered – bitter with a hint of aspartame. 

“Ugh,” she coughed.

“Jesus, Debs. I’m sorry.” Lou was on her knees before her in a moment, rubbing Debbie’s back as she tried to rid herself of the taste. “I thought it was empty.”

The lube was proving very stubborn. With a grimace, Debbie swallowed as much of it as she could, trying to lessen the amount on her tongue. “I didn’t think it would taste this bad,” she said breathlessly. Her mouth felt sticky and dry at the same time.

Lou looked sympathetic. “Some people probably like it.”

“As usual, I am not _some people_ ,” Debbie replied drily.

Lou grinned. “No, you’re not. You’re much sexier.”

Debbie choked out a laugh and swept her hair out of her face. She wiped her mouth once more on the back of her hand. “Well, there’s really only one solution to this, isn’t there?”

“What’s that?” Lou asked.

Debbie leaned close to her, bringing her mouth to Lou’s ear. “Want to taste you instead.” She felt Lou shiver at the words.

“Yeah?”

“Please, baby.”

“Right here?”

“ _Yes_.” Taking Lou’s hands in hers, Debbie tugged them both onto the floor with Lou on top of her.

“Hang on,” Lou said through a laugh, “just have to…” She fiddled with the straps of her harness and shoved it down her legs. “There.” She bent over Debbie once more, mouth hovering an inch from one of Debbie’s breasts, still clad in green lace. Lou nudged the fabric with her nose. “Let’s get this off, shall we?” Debbie nodded and arched her back, allowing Lou to slip a hand underneath and undo her bra. Lou flung the garment away. Debbie immediately tugged on her torso.

“Get _up_ here,” she said impatiently. Blood rushed in her ears, and her mind was still a little foggy. She _wanted_ her. 

Lou considered her for a moment, mischief twinkling in her eyes. In one movement, she pushed herself to her feet. Debbie groaned in frustration, but then Lou was above her, standing over her, and Debbie could _see_ her, could see how _wet_ she was. Lou positioned her feet and slowly knelt to the ground. Debbie was impatient. She wrapped her arms around Lou’s thighs and tugged. Lou’s hands found Debbie’s breasts, squeezing hard, and at last, Debbie’s mouth was pressed against her arousal. Lou’s taste was certainly better than the lube and more intoxicating than any liquor. Debbie drank her in, swirling her tongue around her and _into_ her. Lou moaned. Debbie knew she had already been nearing her release with Debbie sucking her off. Now, her thighs were trembling. But Debbie didn’t want it to end, needed to taste her forever. She slowed the pace of her tongue, traced tantalizing circles on Lou’s folds instead. Lou gave an impatient whimper, and her fingers pinched Debbie’s flesh, eliciting a wave of wetness between her thighs, which Debbie knew Lou would notice. Sure enough, one of Lou’s hands disappeared from Debbie’s chest only to slip between Debbie’s legs.

“You’re _soaked_ , honey,” Lou whispered, enthralled. Her fingers hooked beneath the waistband of Debbie’s underwear, and Debbie raised her hips to help her remove them. Lou’s fingers returned to Debbie’s arousal in seconds, tickling and teasing. Debbie moaned against Lou and dove back into her again, licking in earnest as Lou’s fingers found her clit and began to trace slow circles. Debbie fastened her mouth over Lou’s entrance and dipped her tongue to her clit, alternating between flicks and firm pressure. Lou shook again, and her fingers became desperate – tighter circles, more pressure, driving Debbie to the edge once more. Debbie tried to focus, willed herself to maintain her rhythm even as her tongue and jaw began to cramp. Then, all at once, there was a flood of salty liquid in her mouth, and Lou cried out. Her fingers pressed firmly against Debbie, trembling slightly, and Debbie bucked her hips, ground herself to her own release as she caught another spurt of Lou’s arousal in her mouth. The taste of the lube had long since disappeared, but Debbie continued to lick over her, determined to gather every last drop of Lou’s pleasure on her tongue. She only stopped when Lou twitched and made to move off her. With a final kiss to Lou’s clit, Debbie released her grip on Lou’s thighs.

“Well, that’s much better,” Debbie said, wiping her mouth and chin with her hand and then licking it pointedly.

“You look very pleased with yourself.” Lou reclined next to Debbie, eyelids drooping a little and positively glowing in the post-coital haze. The candles on the poker table had burned low, but the streetlamps cast the room in a warm orange hue that bounced off the threadbare rugs and patterned upholstery. Debbie watched her, waiting for her body to relax, but after a few minutes, her blood was still buzzing. Maybe it was the lingering effects of the wine, or just the fact that Lou was looking at her like _that_ , but Debbie wanted more. She tilted her head and smiled at Lou, considering.

“Baby?” she said finally.

“Mm hmm?”

Debbie reached out and ran a finger along the squirting dildo still attached to Lou’s harness lying between them. She dropped her gaze to it. “Do you want me to…?” she asked very quietly. Some of her inhibitions were definitely returning as the alcohol wore off, so it was difficult to say exactly what she wanted.

“Want you to…?” Lou prompted.

Debbie looked up at her, Lou’s eyebrows were raised, and Debbie had the impression that she knew exactly what she was trying to say. “I want to _fuck_ you, baby,” Debbie said. She forced a degree of authority into her voice that made her pulse race.

Lou bit her lip, and Debbie didn’t miss the way her cheeks flushed pink. “And I want you to fuck me,” Lou murmured after a long pause. She held Debbie’s gaze, and Debbie forced herself not to squirm under the intensity of Lou’s bright blue eyes.

**

Upstairs, Debbie adjusted the harness around her hips. This toy had a different feel to Lou’s usual strap-on. The mechanism inside it, which Debbie had refilled, added some weight, and the outside was a bit softer and more pliable than the usual hard silicone. Debbie liked the strangeness of having it sit between her hips. She didn’t strap-up for Lou very often, but when she did, it was always memorable. And they were supposed to be celebrating, weren’t they?

“Bend over,” Debbie commanded.

Lou tossed her a suggestive smile as she obeyed, positioning her upper body on the bed and exposing her backside to Debbie. Debbie reached out and caressed Lou’s sides, raked her fingernails up the backs of Lou’s thighs.

“So beautiful,” Debbie murmured. She couldn’t help herself; like this, Lou was dangerously close to a goddamn work of art. They had brought the candles upstairs and relit them. The light played in the divots of Lou’s hips, highlighted the curve of her ass. Debbie reached for their usual lube and popped open the cap. She spread it along the toy, moving slowly, watching Lou strain a little against the mattress. She wasn’t normally this impatient, but Debbie liked it, and perhaps Lou knew that and was giving her a show on purpose. Either way, Debbie appreciated it.

At last the toy felt wet enough, and Debbie stepped close behind her, brought one hand to Lou’s hip as she guided the dildo to her entrance with the other, stroking through Lou’s folds before pressing inside just an inch.

Lou gasped. “Fuck.”

Debbie laughed softly. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I’ll go slow.” She slid forward another inch. She could feel how tight Lou was around the toy. She paused again.

“Keep _going_ ,” Lou said through a groan.

“Say please.”

“ _Christ_ , Debs. _Please_ , for the love of—” She broke off with a cry as Debbie plunged into her fully. Debbie bent over her, brought her lips to Lou’s shoulder blade and sucked a mark as she began to thrust steadily. Within minutes, Lou was panting, her fists rumpling the bedspread. Feeling her writhe beneath her reawakened the hot coil of arousal between Debbie’s legs and gave her fresh courage.

“You feel so good, baby,” she whispered.

Lou moaned an incoherent response.

“You want me to fill you up?” Debbie asked. She wasn’t entirely sure if she could still blame the words falling from her mouth on the alcohol. A heady sense of control was permeating her skin. Lou was _hers_ , _hers_ , _hers._

“Yes,” Lou managed breathlessly.

Debbie increased the speed of her hips, driving the end of the dildo against herself but careful not to press directly on the plunger. She felt her own release building again, tightening in her abdomen as Lou began rocking her hips in time with Debbie’s thrusts.

“I’m gonna come,” Lou muttered, words almost inaudible between pants. Her accent was always heavier like this; it made Debbie shiver with pleasure. 

She smiled against Lou’s back. “Come for me, baby,” Debbie whispered. “Come on my cock.”

Lou cried out, and as her hips trembled, Debbie pressed directly on the plunger, imagining it was her own wetness spreading inside Lou. She ground herself against her, chasing her own pleasure, finally tipping herself over the edge with a groan. She closed her eyes, breathing in time with the rise and fall of Lou’s body. It was dark and warm and comfortable here. Debbie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She felt Lou shiver as it shifted the hairs at the back of her neck. The whole world seemed to pause. 

**

Several hours later, Debbie curled herself into Lou’s arms. Beyond the windows, it was still snowing, and Lou had added two extra blankets to the bed. The temperature in the loft was dropping rapidly as the wind found its way through old cracks in the walls, but here it was warm, and Debbie sighed in contentment.

“Debs?” Lou murmured out of the darkness.

“Mm hmm?”

“I’m glad you followed me…back then, I mean – the night we met. Glad you got my attention. Glad you…I don’t know.” Lou paused for a moment. “I’m glad you found me.” 

Debbie felt even warmer at the words, and her cheeks burned. She raised her face out of the cocoon of blankets and looked at Lou. The cooler air of the bedroom was soothing against her skin. She could just barely make out her eyes, glinting in the darkness. “Yeah, baby, I…me too,” she said.

“Twenty years is a long time,” Lou said. She sounded a little wistful.

“I know.” Debbie yawned. “Thanks for making me remember.”

Lou hummed a laugh. “I should be thanking you, that was—”

“I love you.” Debbie knew it wasn’t the wine making her brave this time. It might have been the act of taking control earlier, she wasn’t sure. All she knew was that, for once, the words fell easily from her lips. “I love you,” she whispered it this time, ducking her head to rest her forehead against Lou’s chest. She sighed as Lou tugged her closer and pressed kisses into her hair.

Debbie wanted to lie here forever – warm, comfortable, and _present_ to every inch of her skin against Lou’s. The wind howled outside, rattling the old windows in their frames. The space heater by the bed hummed gently. Even over the white noise, Debbie could hear Lou’s breaths, slow and steady as she dropped off. Debbie didn’t want to sleep yet. She could smell a hint of Lou’s perfume, a hint of her own. She could smell Lou’s moisturizer – the last thing she had used before bed. She could smell sex, too – still heavy in the air. Debbie strained her eyes in the blackness, but she couldn’t see anything, not with her face pressed against Lou’s body like this. Debbie’s palm rested on Lou’s rib cage, just under her left breast. She could feel her heartbeat, even if she couldn’t hear it over the whir of the heater and the roar of the wind. Its rhythm was steady and slow, much like her own. She sensed sleep clouding her thoughts, felt each muscle in her body relaxing into the mattress, into Lou. She went over it again – each sound, each smell, each sensation, but it was no use. No matter how hard she tried to stay awake, her yawns were becoming more and more frequent. Her only consolation was that tomorrow she would wake to Lou sprawled over half the bed, to Brooklyn in the snow. At last, Debbie gave in, and she slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the prompts for this Toybox series! I can't believe it's done! 
> 
> I am working on another longer fic, but it will be a while before I start posting that. In the meantime, I have a 900-page PDF that has all of my headcanon in chronological order. If you are interested, feel free to reach out on Tumblr or in the comments here, and I will get it to you! 
> 
> **
> 
> Many thanks to my wife go_get_your_top_hat for always beta-ing <3 :)
> 
> Never fear! I will still be writing for Debbie and Lou, so if you have any general ideas (or toy ideas, for that matter - I don't mind writing more toy fics, they just won't be in this series), please let me know in a comment on here or find me on tumblr at estel-of-irysi (I'm also on Instagram - hope_savaria).
> 
> Here's a link to a post that lists all of the toybox fics. You should be able to view it even if you don't have Tumblr: https://estel-of-irysi.tumblr.com/post/615735135044796416/heistwives-toybox-final-list
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Thank you for reading.


End file.
